


Take Care of the Baby

by Sabiny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Kyungsoo, Babysit, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Kaisoo, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, and sesoo growing up, brothers!sesoo, like really this is all fluff and domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabiny/pseuds/Sabiny
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol have to babysit on a saturday night.The baby is Kyungsoo.Will they be able to survive until the end of the night?





	1. Take Care of the Baby

"Where are you going?" Baekhyun asked from the hallway entrance, watching his parents rushing to the door.

"There was an emergency at our work. We're coming back as quickly as possible," his father answered while putting on his coat.

"Baek, honey, our neighbor Junmyeon needed us to take care of his baby tonight. Can you do it while we're out?" his mother asked and Baekhyun sighed, nodding as his mother blowed a kiss to him and closed the door.

The boy turned on the TV and laid on the couch, watching some random show.

 

*** * ***

 

When Junmyeon arrived with the baby he was also in a hurry. He thanked and apologized to Baekhyun, handing the baby to him.

The man kissed the baby's forehead and handed him his teddy bear before waving goodbye.

Baekhyun didn't even had the chance to ask important things about the baby, like what he likes to eat. All he was told was that his name was Kyungsoo.

The boy was left confused on the front door of his own house with a baby in his arms. He was holding the baby on the air, the small human being looking at him with big brown eyes.

"Hey little buddy," Baekhyun tried to communicate with him, but as soon as he tried to smile, the baby started to cry and he panicked.

 

*** * ***

 

He tried everything to calm him down. He even played with the teddy bear, but that only made Kyungsoo cry even more.

Baekhyun sighed giving up. He walked to the fridge and grabbed an ice cream pot to calm himself down.

As soon as he opened it, Kyungsoo stopped crying. Baekhyun looked at the baby, who had his wet red eyes fixed on the ice cream pot.

Baekhyun smiled.

 

*** * ***

 

Now he's sitting on a chair, Kyungsoo on the table in front of him. He tried to feed him with a spoon, but the baby refused it. Before the boy could stop him, Kyungsoo was shoving his chubby hand inside the pot, eating the chocolate ice cream from it.

Baekhyun sighed and decided to do the same, eating the part Kyungsoo hasn't touched yet.

The baby glared at Baekhyun but didn't stop him, and the boy thought his existence might started being accepted by Kyungsoo.

They stayed in silence and eating, ultil Baekhyun's phone rang.

He picked it up with his clean hand, hearing his boyfriend's deep voice on the other line.

"Today is Saturday, do you wanna go somewhere?" Chanyeol asked him, and Baekhyun looked at the baby who was now staring at him.

"I can't, I'm taking care of the baby," Chanyeol didn't answer him for a moment and Baekhyun started to wonder if he heard him.

"W-what baby? I'm sure we used condom and–" Baekhyun chuckled at Chanyeol's confused tone.

"That's not it, your idiot. My parents left me taking care of Junmyeon's baby tonight," Kyungsoo gave up trying to understand what they were saying, returning his focus to the ice cream between his tights. 

"A baby?" Chanyeol sounded excited. "I'm going to help you, wait for me!" Before Baekhyun could say he didn't had to, Chanyeol had already hang up.

"Do you mind meeting my boyfriend?" Baekhyun asked Kyungsoo, and the baby only glared at him, not paying attention at all.

 

*** * ***

 

  
Twenty minutes later the door bell rang, and Baekhyun had a faint hope that it was his parents or Junmyeon, even though he knew it was Chanyeol.

He opened the door to see the giant greeting him with a wide grin on his face.

He hugged Baekhyun, letting go when he spotted the baby on the table with his face covered in chocolate ice cream.

"Oh, there's the baby!" Chanyeol ran to pick him up.

"Chanyeol, don't!" Baekhyun tried to warn him, but it was too late.

 

*** * ***

 

  
"What are you doing?" Baekhyun asked Chanyeol from the couch, where he was watching a random movie.

"I'm just keeping a safe distance from the little gargoyle," Chanyeol answered from the other side of the room, six meters away from Kyungsoo who was now clean and playing on the floor with his teddy bear.

"He's not a monster you know," Baekhyun tried to defend the baby, and Chanyeol looked at him in disbelief.

"Well excuse me, but that little thing tried to kill me five minutes ago!" Chanyeol pointed at Kyungsoo, who was oblivious of the accusation.

"You surprised him. And he's not very... sociable," Baekhyun looked at the baby and then at Chanyeol. "Come here, sit with me."

Chanyeol hesitated for a moment, before walking to Baekhyun and sitting beside him, not making any noises so Kyungsoo wouldn't notice his presence.

Baekhyun grabbed the taller's hand, seeing little marks of teeth were Kyungsoo had bitten him.

"Relax, it's not like he's going to attack you," Baekhyun tried to tranquilize Chanyeol, what seemed to work. Chanyeol interlocked their fingers and relaxed on the couch, both of them watching the movie on the TV.

 

*** * ***

 

  
Baekhyun was almost sleeping on the giant's shoulder when he felt Chanyeol tensing up.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol whispered, calling his boyfriend. "He's coming towards us," Chanyeol seemed to be panicking and Baekhyun opened his eyes, seeing the little baby walking on his chubby legs and holding his teddy bear.

"That's it. I knew that moment would come," Chanyeol was holding his hand too tight now. "I love you Baek, please put flowers and fried potatoes on my grave."

Kyungsoo reached them and stopped in front of Chanyeol, staring at him.

"Why do I feel like he's looking inside my soul," Chanyeol whispered, and before Baekhyun could answer he saw Kyungsoo trying to climb Chanyeol's legs.

The giant hesitantly picked him up, putting him on his lap. Kyungsoo touched his hand as if saying sorry and Baekhyun smiled.

"See? He's not trying to kill you," Baekhyun laid on Chanyeol's shoulder again, admiring the baby's rose cheeks.

"Maybe that's all a part of his plan," Chanyeol said playfully, seeming much more calm now.

Baekhyun tried to take a nap again but that was impossible with Chanyeol playing with Kyungsoo, trying to make him laugh.

When the giant held the teddy bear and began to make it's voice, Kyungsoo laughed enthusiastic.

"His lips form a heart when he smiles, how cute!" Chanyeol put a hand on his chest, and Baekhyun laughed.

But he couldn't stop himself of feeling a bit jealous of Chanyeol being able to make the baby laugh doing the same thing Baekhyun had tried a few hours ago.

 

*** * ***

 

  
When Baekhyun's parents came back home, he and Kyungsoo were sleeping on Chanyeol's chest.

"Chanyeol, what a surprise!" Baekhyun's father whispered, trying not to wake up the two boys sleeping peacefully.

"I'm sorry if they caused you any trouble," the man's wife appeared right behind him, and Chanyeol smiled.

"Don't worry, it was one of my favorite nights," Baekhyun moved on his right shoulder trying to get more comfortable and the couple smiled at him.

 

*** * ***

 

  
The neighbor came to pick up Kyungsoo a few minutes later, the baby still sleeping heavily on Chanyeol's arms when he passed him to Junmyeon.

'He's pretty tired from attacking me,' Chanyeol thought to himself while he closed the door, but smiling when he remembered the cute smile the baby had.

Chanyeol was invited to spend the night at their house and Baekhyun arranged a futon on the living room, the two of them laying there and watching movies together.

Baekhyun fell asleep right after, and Chanyeol looked at the boy in his arms.

He wondered about how it'd be like to have a family with Baekhyun, smiling at the thought. 

He pecked the smaller's forehead whispering a small 'I love you' and feeling Baekhyun hugging him tighter.

His smile widened, and he couldn't wait for their future together.


	2. Take Care of the Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Chanyeol have to babysit Kyungsoo and his new baby brother Sehun in a day on the beach. Will Chanyeol and Baekhyun be safe?

"I can't believe Junmyeon has his kids for us to take care of," Chanyeol complained while holding Kyungsoo's little hand. Baekhyun himself was struggling with a little baby Sehun not wanting to be carried, but had to since he couldn't walk yet.

"Why are you complaining? You know you love being with them," Baekhyun sat on the sand after Chanyeol settled a beach umbrella for them.

"Well, yeah, but my plan was to spend the day only with you," Chanyeol murmured while a five years old Kyungsoo was looking at the beach in front of him.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was bright and it wasn't crowed, only random kids running and playing together. Kyungsoo looked at them and then sat beside Chanyeol, preferring to be with them than having to socialize.

Baekhyun was holding a baby Sehun on his small feet and he was extremely happy for being able to stand, his chubby arms waving in excitement each time he made a step with Baekhyun's help.

"So, what you wanna do?" Baekhyun asked Kyungsoo and he opened his mouth to tell him his idea, but got interrupted by a distracted Chanyeol before he could say something.

"I think we could play and run and then eat, I particularly want some ice cream and–" Baekhyun cleaned his throat and Chanyeol looked at him.

"Actually I was talking with the mature one. So, Kyungsoo, what's your plan?" the taller seemed offended but didn't say anything, just pouted like Sehun usually did when someone took a toy from his hand.

"I want to learn how to swim," the taller's face brightened up.

"Lucky you, you're next to the best swimmer in this country," Kyungsoo stared at him and looked around, searching for that amazing swimmer Chanyeol mentioned. The taller grabbed his head and turned to look at him. "I'm talking about me."

"No, thanks. I fear for my life," Baekhyun wondered how he was only five and was already smarter than Chanyeol.

"I do too but you still see me walking around with you," Chanyeol replied and Baekhyun rolled his eyes, realizing he'll have to take care of three kids, his boyfriend included.

Kyungsoo only ignored him and took his sand pail, walking a few meters away from them and sitting on the sand to play alone. Sehun who didn't want to be far from his older brother started to cry, trying to reach the other with his short arms.

Baekhyun got worried, still not knowing what to do when he cried, Sehun being new to him. He knew how to deal with Kyungsoo when he was a baby and the chocolate ice cream still worked, but they still didn't know what could make Sehun calm down.

"Don't worry, I got this," Chanyeol said confident and took the baby from Baekhyun's arms. "I got an A- in that assignment where we had to take care of an electronic baby."  
He started to look into the baby's thin clothes trying to find something.

"But where the hell are the batteries," Baekhyun laughed out loud at his struggling boyfriend.

The moment he looked at Kyungsoo to check on him, he heard Chanyeol screaming beside him. He turned his head to them and saw Sehun on top of the giant's head pulling his hair, both of them screaming. Some people walked by, looking in judgement and Kyungsoo acted like he didn't know them.

Baekhyun saved Chanyeol from Sehun and gave the baby a toy, making him stay calm for a moment. Baekhyun was still giggling while the taller fixed his hair not very amused.  
"Remember that time when Kyungsoo did the same to you and you screamed thinking you were going to die?" Baekhyun asked in a nostalgic mood.

"Which time?" Baekhyun laughed again and Sehun glared at them but didn't pay attention.

"The first time. It seems like only yesterday," Chanyeol watched the shorter in his nostalgic moment.

"Probably because he really did try to kill me yesterday. Maybe you had a Deja Vu," Baekhyun rolled his eyes and Chanyeol giggled, making Baekhyun smile too. He couldn't help the feeling of warmth in his chest every time Chanyeol smiled at him like that.

He was admiring his handsome boyfriend when Kyungsoo came back, considering it safe to be around them since they weren't making a scene anymore.

"I'll accept your offer, let's swim," he said to the taller and Baekhyun didn't even had time to process what Kyungsoo said when Chanyeol was already up, putting water wings on the kid.

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol guided Kyungsoo by his hand and excitedly talked about how he won the first place in a swimming competition when he was in elementary school.

He watched amused how Kyungsoo touched the water with his small foot and Chanyeol encouraged him to get in. That was the moment when he smelled something weird and looked at Sehun, who was looking away pretending he wasn't guilty.

"I can't believe it," Sehun only glared at him and giggled.

 

*** * ***

 

When he finished changing the baby's diaper he returned to their place on the sand, watching as Chanyeol walked towards them with a upseted face. He sat beside Baekhyun like an annoyed child and Kyungsoo, who was walking after him, sat in front of Chanyeol slightly amused.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention," he was trying to look serious but was clearly holding back a laugh.

"I can't believe you tried to drown me! I might have guessed," Chanyeol looked away and crossed his arms.

"I didn't, it was an accident! A funny accident, but still!" Chanyeol turned his whole body to look the other way like a spoiled child. Baekhyun didn't even bother asking what happened because it was obvious, but he knew what could cheer them up.

"Here, take care of him for a moment," Baekhyun handed Sehun to his tall boyfriend, who held him and the baby automatically got comfortable in his arms. "I just changed his diaper but if he poops again, you'll have to do it."

Chanyeol stared at him in shock.

"I just had a near-death experience and you want me to have another one?!" Baekhyun rolled his eyes and said he'd be back soon, leaving the babies and Kyungsoo alone.

 

*** * ***

 

Baekhyun made sure to buy chocolate ice cream for everybody and went back as fast as he could so they wouldn't melt. When he got close to them, he saw Chanyeol trying to make Sehun say "Bacon".

"I can't believe you're teaching him that nickname. I'll eat your ice cream, you don't deserve it," Chanyeol made a puppy face and Baekhyun sighed. 

 

*** * ***

 

When they finished eating Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were already getting along well again. They were trying to teach Sehun Chanyeol's name and Baekhyun was just watching.

"Chanyeol."

"Sha... nol," the poor baby tried to spell and Kyungsoo giggled every time he did.

"Cha – nye – ol," the taller tried again, holding Sehun in his arms and facing him.

"Sha... ma... mama?" that moment Kyungsoo fell flat on his back and couldn't stop laughing anymore, Baekhyun laughing out loud at Chanyeol's face.

"Mama!" Sehun repeated.

"No! Chanyeol! Where did you get 'mama' from?" the taller seemed frustrated and Kyungsoo tried to help.

"Sehunnie, he's not the mama," Chanyeol nodded and Baekhyun giggled. "He is the mama," he pointed at Baekhyun who suddenly stopped laughing and his face got serious. Now was Chanyeol's turn to laugh at him.

"Why am I the mama?!" Baekhyun was dissatisfied.

"Because you're the one who gets emotional too easily," the little Kyungsoo was talking about a few hours ago when Baekhyun got emotional and hugged the kid, remembering how he used to be a cute and aggressive baby.

"What are you even talking about?!" baby Sehun watched them in curiosity as Baekhyun pointed at Chanyeol. "You should see him watching Disney movies, he cries every single time!"

Chanyeol felt betrayed.

"Thank you very much for exposing me to our children," he said as Sehun tried to grab his hair again.

 

*** * ***

 

When they were driving back home in the end of the day, the two kids were sleeping on the back sit and Chanyeol was holding Baekhyun's smaller hand with his free one.

"I'm telling you, we should live in a beach house with our kids," Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol's words like he did every time they talked about their future family.

"And a dog?" Baekhyun asked.

"And a dog," Chanyeol smiled at him before looking back at the road in front of them.

"I bet you'll panic with our first son," the shorter provoked.

"I won't! I told you, I got an A- on that–"

"You tried to find batteries in Sehun!"

"Are you going to bring that up every time?! It was only once, gosh!" Chanyeol snitched and Baekhyun laughed, the taller laughing with him. 

They stayed in a comfortable silence hearing the soft snores of the kids behind them. Baekhyun caressed Chanyeol's hand with his thumb and the taller raised it close to his lips to kiss the delicate hand in his.

The moment was perfect until they smelled something weird coming from Sehun. Then Chanyeol panicked.


	3. Take Care of the Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo and Sehun have to face their worst nightmare: going to an amusement park with the newlywed couple, Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Will they be able to deal with the two adults wanting to ride the roller coaster all the time?

Kyungsoo complained again while he followed the too excited couple in front of him.

"Why can't I stay home? I'm not a child anymore, I'm fifteen!" Kyungsoo noticed Sehun tripping over something beside him but didn't give attention to it.

"Did you hear him Baek? He's fifteen!" Chanyeol said sarcastically to the man on his right. "I think we have an ancient among us!"

Baekhyun chuckled and slowed his steps, turning around to look at Kyungsoo. 

"I'm really sorry, but you know we're the only ones your parents trust to take care of you two," Sehun wasn't even paying attention to them, looking around at the people with stuffed toys and tiaras on their heads. 

"But I can take care of myself and of Sehun!" hearing his name his younger brother glared at him but looked away again. 

"After that day you broke the bathtub and the bathroom floor looked like a swimming pool?" Chanyeol looked at him over his shoulder. "Poor Sehun was really trying to swimming in it!"

"Could you not bring that up? I was only six," Sehun sounded bored and Kyungsoo sighed. 

"I still have a pic of that day," the eldest whispered to Chanyeol and they giggled. Kyungsoo was starting to get annoyed, and being surrounded by so many people wasn't helping. 

Going to an amusement park was a terrible idea.

 

*** * ***

 

"I wanna ride the rollercoaster again!" Chanyeol had a princess crown on his head and a painted butterfly on his cheek. Kyungsoo shook his head as he was still trying to recover from the swing boat. 

"Aren't you feeling sick? I'm about to die here," Chanyeol sighed but didn't seem annoyed or disappointed, Kyungsoo knew he probably had another idea in mind. 

"Okay, so while we wait for Baekhyun and Sehun why don't we try to get some prizes there?" Kyungsoo turned his head to where Chanyeol was pointing, seeing a lot of booths and some of them had cotton candy. The shorter nodded and Chanyeol smiled. 

 

*** * ***

 

"I'm really hungry," Sehun complained again as he was carrying the stuffed toys Baekhyun won as prizes. The man turned to look at him and Sehun saw the freshly painted butterfly on his cheek. 

"Okay, I'll call Chanyeol and we can go eat something," Sehun sighed relieved as he heard his stomach growling again. "But can we go to the rollercoaster one last time?"

Sehun was sure taking care of a child would be easier. 

 

*** * ***

 

Why they had to be so scandalous? Kyungsoo was almost hiding himself under the table while the newlywed couple was laughing too loud in front of him. More specifically, Chanyeol was laughing too loud. 

He prayed to any god that heard him for them to stop as people was starting to stare at them. Kyungsoo felt really uncomfortable. He looked around the diner they were eating in and caught Sehun stealing his fried potatoes. Kyungsoo slapped his brother's hand away and stopped paying attention to the scene in front of him, focused on protecting his food. 

Eventually the couple calmed down and now Chanyeol only had an arm around Baekhyun's shoulder as they ate in silence. Kyungsoo look at the shiny rings on their left hands, remembering how nervous Chanyeol was on their marriage ceremony a few months ago. And then he realized there was a question he never asked them. 

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Chanyeol stopped drinking his soda and looked at him with wide eyes. 

"I thought your parents already talked to you about the birds and the bees–" Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and Sehun chuckled beside him. 

"It's not that! I was wondering how you guys met," he bit his hamburger as Baekhyun smiled looking at Chanyeol and then at the fifteen years old boy in front of him. He was about to tell the story when Chanyeol began before him. 

"It was in high school. I was in the library when he accidentally tripped and fell over me. I held him and when I looked at his eyes it was like bells rang in my head," Sehun seemed about to puke with the sweetness of the declaration. Baekhyun smirked looking at his plate. 

"Yeah, 'accidentally'..." he murmured and Chanyeol looked at him. 

"Wait, it was not by accident?" Baekhyun laughed and Kyungsoo didn't realize he had a smile on his face as he watched the scene.

"Well, maybe I had planned it."

"B-but... but you also accidentally touched my butt when I held you before you fell and–" Baekhyun looked at him and smirked, Chanyeol looking at him with an agape mouth. "I can't believe I married the man who violated me!"

Even Sehun was laughing now. Maybe Chanyeol had said the last sentence a little too loud but none of them cared as they watched Chanyeol's pout as Baekhyun tried to convince him it was a long time ago and he shouldn't care about it.

 

*** * ***

 

In the car drive back to Chanyeol and Baekhyun's apartment Sehun was rumbling some song and Kyungsoo was too tired to tell him to shut up. He was close asleep when Baekhyun called him. 

"Soo, was there any special reason for you to ask us how we met?" the man was looking at him through the rearview mirror and Kyungsoo blushed. 

"Not really, I just–"

"I bet it's because of his crush," Sehun interrupted him and Kyungsoo punched his arm. "What?! Am I lying?!"

Kyungsoo felt his face heating up and faced the window, watching the streets lights they passed by as he tried to hide his flushed cheeks.

"A crush?! When did that happen? I still remember when Baek used to force me to to change your diaper," Chanyeol sounded hurt that Kyungsoo was growing up and the boy was so embarrassed he considered open the door's car and jump out of it. 

"C'mon Chanyeol, he's fifteen!" Baekhyun said remembering Kyungsoo's words previously on that night. "What's his name?"

"It's Jongin!" Sehun answered and even thought Kyungsoo was embarrassed he was more curious about how his younger brother knew him. He looked confused at Sehun who looked back at him. "I know a friend who knows a friend who knows him."

Kyungsoo could see Baekhyun's bright smile and he wasn't even looking at him. 

"Sehun, why don't you introduce Soo to him?" that moment Kyungsoo prayed to those same gods that they'd take his soul right then and there. 

"I could do that," Sehun smiled proudly and didn't even bother looking at Kyungsoo's death glare on him. 

Eventually he gave up and only sat defeated on the back sit while Baekhyun and Sehun planned everything. He also heard Chanyeol murmuring something about chocolate ice cream but didn't pay attention, all he wanted to do was calm his fast beating heart. 

 

*** * ***

 

"A crush..." Chanyeol whispered again when he was covering with a warm blanket the two sleeping boys laying on a mat in his living room. 

"You're still not over that?" Baekhyun whispered as he covered Kyungsoo's foot that the blanket couldn't reach at first. "It'd happen someday, and you should prepare to when it happens with Sehun too."

Chanyeol pouted and walked to their room, getting under the blankets smelling like freshly washed sheets and covering himself. Baekhyun followed him and they stared at each other for a moment. 

"But what if they get hurt? How can we prevent them of having a heart break?" the taller sounded so worried that Baekhyun couldn't stop the smile on his face. 

"We can't, but we'll be here for them if that happens," Chanyeol sighed and Baekhyun pecked his forehead, giving him a hug and holding his husband close to him. 

"You'll be there for me too, right? I hate feeling alone," the giant wasn't thinking about what he was saying because he was almost sleeping, at least that was what Baekhyun thought. 

"Yes, I'll always be there," Chanyeol nuzzled into his chest and Baekhyun smiled. A few minutes later his phone buzzed on his night stand and he turned around to see Junmyeon's text asking if everything was fine. 

As he texted back at him telling what they did today Chanyeol stood up saying he was thirsty. When Baekhyun sent the text he saw Chanyeol's name on his screen, showing that the giant was calling him and the shorter picked up. 

"Yes?"

"I'm feeling alone already," Baekhyun rolled his eyes and hit the red button, finishing the call. 

He gasped startled when he saw Chanyeol staring at him on the doorway. 

"I can't believe you hung up on me!" his arms were crossed in front of him and Baekhyun laughed at his upset puppy face. 

They got quiet when Sehun flipped on his mat and murmured something under his sleep. Chanyeol crawled towards Baekhyun and laid beside him, still mad. 

The eldest laughed and whispered a small "I love you", before Chanyeol hugged him and both of them fell asleep.


	4. Take Care of the New Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo and Sehun have been fooled by Baekhyun and Chanyeol to babysit a little girl and a dog on a saturday night.

Sehun and Kyungsoo got into a trap. 

The younger of them was wondering how they even believed when Chanyeol called them over saying it was a horror movie night, since the taller's daughter had more courage to watch it than himself. 

Sehun looked at his brother beside him with the said girl on his arms, the baby trying to clim on his head. The little girl couldn't stop laughing while Kyungsoo was struggling to keep her from falling. 

"Nayu!" Baekhyun held his daughter stopping her of involuntarily hurt Kyungsoo. "You have to behave, okay?" 

The little girl nodded and looked at Kyungsoo, who sighed and held her in his arms again. Nayu looked at Sehun and smiled, the boy smiling back at her, when he heard something bark. He looked back and saw a happy dog running to them. 

"Hey little buddy!" Sehun patted his head and scratched his ear, the dog sounding extremely happy. 

"We'll back soon, okay?" Baekhyun told them as he and Chanyeol walked to the front door. Kyungsoo sighed. 

"Why don't you ask your parents to take care of her?"

"Because seeing you two struggling is so much better," Chanyeol said laughing as Nayu was moving so much Kyungsoo had to hold her tight preventing her of getting upside down and Sehun was having a hard time trying to make the happy dog stop licking his face. 

 

*** * ***

 

After the couple left Kyungsoo tried to make the baby sleep, what proved to be impossible. He stood on the beach's house terrace and sang a lullaby while rocking her to sleep, but that didn't work at all. Kyungsoo stared tired to the dark ocean reflecting the moon in front of him, feeling the little girl moving in his arms. 

He gave up and now was trying to make the girl stop giving him wet kisses all over his face, all that love being too much for him. 

'As expected from their child', Kyungsoo thought to himself as the baby held his neck too tight. He looked at his younger brother when Sehun accidentally tripped over one of Nayu's toys that were all over the place. 

He chuckled as Sehun murmured a complain, the dog still following him around. 

Everything was relatively fine until Nayu started to cry and Kyungsoo didn't know why. He tried to make her sleep again and even checked her diaper, but couldn't find the reason of why the baby was crying. He tried to think, but that was hard with the little girl screaming so close to his ear. 

Sehun and the dog watched them from the couch until the youngest suggested something. 

"Maybe she's hungry," the boy guessed and Kyungsoo looked at the girl crying in his arms. His brother might be right. 

"Okay, hold her for a moment," Kyungsoo tried to make Sehun hold Nayu but the younger moved away. 

"Why?!" 

Kyungsoo sighed annoyed. 

"Because I have to look for something to feed her," Sehun glared at him and then held the baby. Nayu calmed down the second she got in Sehun's arms, but was still sobbing. 

Kyungsoo wondered why she always got quiet when his brother held her, but didn't really think about it. He opened the fridge looking for food not paying attention to how Sehun was trying hard to slip his attention between the baby and the dog. 

 

*** * ***

 

Kyungsoo tried everything but the baby seemed to only be happy with ice cream. Now there he was, the baby sitting on the table in front of him and making a mess with her chocolate ice cream. 

Sehun was sitting beside him eating from the same pot as Nayu, both of them with their faces dirty and the baby couldn't stop laughing at Sehun. 

Kyungsoo was watching her and thinking how cute she was with her two messy pigtails, when his phone rang. 

"Hello?" everyone in the kitchen got silent, even the dog who was under the table laying on his feet. 

"Are you free today?" he heard Jongin's voice on the phone and Sehun smirked at him, making Kyungsoo blush. 

"Actually no. Baekhyun and Chanyeol trapped us here to take care of Nayu tonight," the little girl got closer to the phone and said a 'hello', a word Chanyeol had taught her. After her the dog barked from under the table. 

"You're having so much fun and didn't even call me?!" Jongin sounded hurt. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

Kyungsoo sighed after the phone got mute and wondered why Jongin liked so much to spend time with Nayu and her parents. Not forgetting how he got crazy every time he saw their dog, their friendship making Kyungsoo feel a little jealous. 

"Since your boyfriend is coming to help you, can I go home?" Sehun asked lazily and Kyungsoo glared at him. 

"No way, I'm not letting you have a peaceful night while I struggle," Sehun sighed beside him and laid his head on the wood table. 

"But you own me! I was the one who helped you and Jongin get together!" Sehun pouted at him and Kyungsoo pursed his lips. He couldn't resist his brother's puppy face since they were kids. 

"Listen, I'll let you take a nap if you want, but you're not leaving us," Kyungsoo said as he whipped some ice cream from Nayu's face making the little girl smile. 

Sehun sighed and went back to eating, feeling happier while he did so. Kyungsoo looked at him and wondered when his baby brother grew up so fast. He was only fifteen and already as tall as him. But the eldest interrupted his own thoughts before he got emotional like Baekhyun usually did. 

 

*** * ***

 

When Kyungsoo opened the door to Jongin the house was a mess. Nayu was brown due to the ice cream she was eating and was laughing out loud as she watched Sehun running after the dog who stole his shoe. 

Jongin tripped on a toy on the floor when he tried to approach Kyungsoo and kiss his cheek, falling on the shorter and involuntary pressing him against the wall. 

Sehun, who already managed to take back his shoe, ran to cover Nayu's eyes. 

"Can you two please control yourselves?! There's _a baby_ here! And Nayu!" the little girl was giggling even though she wasn't understanding anything and Jongin laughed. Kyungsoo being the only one serious and trying to hide the blush on his face. 

 

*** * ***

 

"Jongin," the tanned male repeated again to the baby on his lap, trying to make her say his name. 

"Jo–..." 

"Jong – in," he patiently said again as the girl stared at him with a blank face. 

"George." 

Sehun laughed from the couch, waking up the dog who was sleeping on his chest. 

"Don't worry, she can't spell my name either," Kyungsoo tranquilized his boyfriend and tried to hide his smile, remembering how it took long for Sehun to be able to spell it too. 

The same movie that always had Chanyeol crying was on TV, but Nayu wasn't paying attention to it, Jongin having her too entertained. 

Kyungsoo noticed she was yawning too much and was getting sleepy, but he knew from experience how long it'd take to make her sleep even though she was tired, so they should begin the process. 

 

*** * ***

 

As he predicted, Nayu was refusing to go sleep. Sehun wasn't even trying to help and Kyungsoo couldn't blame him. The boy was tired from school, and at least now he had Jongin to help him. 

Kyungsoo eventually gave up but Jongin was still rocking the baby trying to make her fall asleep. Then he had an idea. 

He saw Sehun sleeping on the couch and opened the door quietly, whispering to Jongin to follow him. The two of them and the baby left the house and walked towards the beach not so far from the house's back garden, where Kyungsoo knew Nayu would fall sleep with the sound of the waves. 

They were walking slowly with the baby in Jongin's arms, the two boys in silence hoping that that would make Nayu fall asleep faster. 

And they weren't wrong. 

Didn't take long for the baby to be sleeping peacefully against the tanned boy's chest, and the shorter thought that the constant warmth of Jongin's body helped a lot. 

As they walked back home Jongin kissed the shorter's forehead and whispered he loved him. Kyungsoo thought that if he laid on the beach and let the waves take him, he'd die happy. 

 

*** * ***

 

"Are you sure she's not going to feel alone?" Jongin asked again in a whisper as they stood in front of Nayu's crib with her still sleeping in tanned arms, and Kyungsoo sighed. 

"Why do I feel like it's you who's going to feel alone if we leave her here?" Kyungsoo knew he was right when Jongin pouted and looked at the baby sleeping peacefully. 

"She looks so cute like that," the taller whispered even quieter and admired the little girl. 

Kyungsoo had a small smile on his face as he watched his boyfriend. 'He sure is going to be an amazing father', the shorter thought, and couldn't stop a small wave of warmth and happiness in his chest. 

The eldest eventually gave up and had the idea of staying in the room he and Sehun usually slept in when they were at Baekhyun and Chanyeol's house. The bed was big enough for him, Jongin and the baby, who was occupying much more space between the two of them. 

Kyungsoo was watching the baby sleep and her chest raising up and down as she breathed. When Nayu was sleeping she looked like she could never pull his hair and laugh loudly at it, what the boy was sure she was capable of. 

"You're smiling," Jongin whispered making the shorter look at him. 

"That's impossible, I don't have feelings," Kyungsoo replied as he tried to keep a straight face, but the smile on his face was still there. 

Jongin laughed the most silently he could. 

"But you do have feelings for me! At least I hope so."

"Maybe I only accepted going out with you out of pity, since you've been stalking me for so long."

"I wasn't stalking you!" Jongin protested and his voice got a little louder than it should. Nayu made a small noise and then got in silence again, the two boys guessing she was sleeping. 

"I wasn't stalking you," the tanned boy repeated in an even quieter whisper. "Okay, maybe a little," he admitted defeated and Kyungsoo smiled smugly. 

"I know. But can you write it somewhere so I can prove it so Sehun? He still thinks I was the one creeping around you."

"I wasn't creeping! I... Just found you really cute," Kyungsoo felt his cheeks burning with the declaration and was glad the room was too dark for Jongin to see him. 

"That's pretty gay," he said and Jongin laughed. 

"I think I'm pretty gay when it comes to you," with that Kyungsoo was too embarrassed to reply. He fixed Nayu's hair as he looked at the sleeping baby again, and then Jongin held his hand. 

They looked into each other eyes in the dark as Nayu slept happily between them, probably dreaming of beaches and waves made of ice cream. 

 

*** * ***

 

"Why is it so quiet here?" Chanyeol wondered to himself but also to his husband beside him. Baekhyun got rid of his shoes and walked into the house. 

The first thing he saw was Sehun laying on the carpet while the dog slept comfortably on the couch. He was going to wake the boy up, when he heard a click of a camera and saw Chanyeol taking a picture of it. 

"What?" Chanyeol questioned as he took another one from a different angle. "It's perfect for blackmail."

Baekhyun laughed and made his way looking for Nayu. Eventually he found her sleeping between Jongin and Kyungsoo, the two boys also sleeping on the comfortable bed. 

"Chanyeol, come here, I have one more for you to take a picture of," Baekhyun called the taller as Chanyeol was putting Sehun's hand in a bowl of water. 

His husband ran to meet him and saw the tired boys and his little girl sleeping peacefully with them. He giggled and took another picture with the flash on. 

Baekhyun looked towards the living room and saw their dog already awake and drinking the water from the bowl Sehun's hand was in. 

 

*** * ***

 

"I miss the time when those prizes were for me," Baekhyun murmured as he saw Chanyeol putting a stuffed white tiger in Nayu's crib to surprise her the next morning. 

"What are you even talking about?" he turned to him while Baekhyun was putting a plushy toy on a blue chair close to the window. "You literally played the same game four times only to win that hamster for her."

Baekhyun smiled and admired the view from his daughter's room's window, the shiny moon being reflected on the peaceful sea. He didn't saw Chanyeol approaching him, only knew he was there when the taller's arms were wrapped around his waist, hugging him from behind. 

Chanyeol rested his chin on Baekhyun's shoulder and the shorter started to unconsciously rock both of them side to side, as he did when he was putting Nayu to sleep. 

"Tonight we had a really great date," Chanyeol said in a whisper. "But what about we take her to the amusement park with us next time?"

Baekhyun laughed softly. 

"Yeah, I missed our baby too."

They stood there in Nayu's room, smelling the baby talcum powder scent that belonged to their little girl. The house was silent, something rare to happen when there was Nayu, Sehun, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol under the same roof. 

"As they're all already sleeping, what about we go skinny-dipping?" Chanyeol suggested excited and Baekhyun laughed again. He couldn't stop smiling when the night had such a good atmosphere. 

"You didn't have enough of it when we first moved to this house?" Baekhyun said and Chanyeol laughed, remembering how they'd sneak through the night to swim naked in the sea. 

"Oh please don't," they heard Sehun's sleepy voice from the room's door and both of them turned over to him. "I'm not in the mood to have nightmares."

They laughed as Sehun headed to the bathroom, being followed by the dog. 

Baekhyun walked to the door thinking it was time to wake up Kyungsoo and Jongin and take them home, when he felt his wrist being pulled by Chanyeol. 

Before he could ask what he wanted, his husband kissed his cheek and Baekhyun found himself still feeling butterflies in his stomach from the action. 

Chanyeol hugged him tight and remembered the day he thought how it'd be great to have a family with Baekhyun. Now he had everything he ever wanted and much more. 

Until they heard Nayu waking up and calling for Chanyeol. 

They headed to the room where she was, but Chanyeol had to stop a second to laugh at Sehun struggling with the dog who insisted on getting in the toilet with him.


End file.
